<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matcha Croissants by hqprotectionsquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561616">Matcha Croissants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad'>hqprotectionsquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakery, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love, Senses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matcha croissants are one of your favorite bakery items to eat, but they somehow just taste better at this particular bakery with Akaashi's hand in yours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! One Shots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matcha Croissants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> “There’s something about the <strong>smell</strong> of this bakery, it’s just different than others, I’d like to think.” Your words prompts Akaashi to sniff the air a few times as you sip on americanos by the window. He crosses his leg so that his knees stack and you can tell he’s really considering your words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you’d be right about that. Would you think it’s because of the books or the food they bake here?” Typical Akaashi, always trying to find a concrete answer to everything. Part of the bakery is lined with bookshelves and scattered with chairs and tables, yet they still label themselves as an old fashioned bakery.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think it’s magic that makes it different. I swear that I’ve never smelled a bakery that I can taste how sweet it is just by its scent.” It’s part of the charm, you’d like to think. The store’s awning says the building was created, brick by brick, in the early 1900s and it’s only found success since. Yet, it has hardly changed its menu, save for a few newer items, like the matcha croissant you’ve been nibbling on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure you’re not saying that because you’ve had the matcha croissants and you’re satisfied with the <strong>taste</strong>?” One of his eyebrows lifts as the watered down espresso hits his lips. You have to restrain yourself from blurting out that you love him. It’s not the time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, of course not. I’ve had matcha croissants before, and this bakery has a bunch of items that other bakeries have. This bakery is different. It’s better. The layers are just perfect, the matcha dip is really tasty, and they never let me down. Every time I’ve had it, it tastes the same.” You <strong>look</strong> outside the window, noticing how the sun streams through the spaces between leaves. No matter what, the sun still hits the ground despite the obstacles blocking the light. But you don’t need to look outside to see the sunlight. You have your own sitting across from you. “I swear, when we first came in and the first time that I came here too, I could taste the sweetness too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Akaashi holds his book in one hand and with his other hand, he fiddles with your fingers. He doesn’t do this often, but when he does <strong>touch</strong> you through innocent hand-holding or hugs, a grin graces your face. “I believe you. I feel the magic whenever I’m with you.” He says it while he’s not even trying to be romantic. Every action is earnest and true, all without fluff.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, shut up.” You <strong>hear</strong> the sap that runs through his words nonetheless. You split the croissant in half; the flaky layers cracking is music to your ears. You place one part of it on the plate and you take the other part for yourself. You nudge the ceramic across the table with light fingers. “Take half.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Positive.” You continue to eat from the end that you took bites from and a smile spreads on your face without you even noticing it. Just looking at him makes you happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Between bites, Akaashi mentioned offhandedly, “You always do stuff like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like what?” Your furrowed brows don’t match the smile on the bottom half of your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’d rather see me eating instead of eating yourself. You’re so selfless.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because,” you have to genuinely think about why you’re willing to share this croissant. If you were on your own, you’d finish the croissant before you’d leave the bakery. But with Akaashi, it’s different. He always insists that he doesn’t want to have his own, but you want to share the experience with him. “Because I think you’re worth splitting the half of a croissant I really love.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>